The goal of Imaging in 2020 is to foster the development of enduring associations between numerous disciplines that will lead to innovative solutions and applications of imaging technologies. The proven secret ingredient for the success of previous I2020 meetings has been the diverse participants and location. These key components have successfully provided a unique opportunity for education between disciplines and lasting collaborations. This year (as for all past meetings) Imaging in 2020 VIII will be held at the Jackson Lake Lodge in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. This location in Grand Teton National Forest is easily accessible from Jackson Airport. Breathtaking views of the Grand Tetons provide a colorful backdrop and this environment has minimal distractions providing members the opportunity to commune with each other.